


Hallow Night

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has a special someone in his sight...</p>
<p>Bulkhead wishes he had someone special...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallow Night

Crystal dust swirled in the air, a fresh breeze picking it up from the ground. It was fall on Cybertron, all the different crystals were shedding their outer layers in preparation for the winter's arrival. 

In the villages, hollowed out crystals sat on each doorstep, glowing bright from the candle flame s placed inside them. Carved faces made scary shadows on walls, mechs and the surrounding ground. 

Weres of all kind loved this season. All beings, probably… mating season, feast season. 

Prey animals were fat with summer’s end food, the younger ones so easy to catch and present to ones chosen mate. If you had a mate or mate-to-be of course. 

Which he didn’t.

Starscream sulked. Winged cyberwerewolves were very rare, he only knew six others beside himself, three of which he would never choose to mate, two who were already mated and the last was his younger brother. Well, he knew his parents too, but obviously he was never going to even think of them in this context! 

As for Thundercracker and Skywarp? Even if they had wanted a tri-bond Starscream really didn’t want them… they were too, too like himself. He craved something else. Unfortunately he hadn’t been able to get close to that something else all summer. 

The cyberwere was so lovely and big. All green, such an unusual color, and also intelligent. Well, science smart, not life smart, for he was very innocent really. Starscream had observed him enough to know that, at a distance, blocked every time he tried to get close… forced to watch him interact with everyone else. 

Why? 

Because he had red optics and wings. 

Decepticon. 

His dream mate had soft blue optics, no wings. 

Autobot…

It wasn’t that unusual for Decepticons to court Autobots, nor was it unusual for them to win said Autobot. His target just had an annoying bunch of friends. But this orn… this dark cycle. 

Starscream smirked to himself and curled more tightly within his hiding spot.

* * *

“I will be okay, Arcee, there will be plenty of mechs out tonight. It’s trick or treating, after all.” Bulkhead almost huffed tiredly. Much as he loved his litter mate, she was a worrywart. All his friends were. He knew he wasn’t the most astute mech when it came to interacting with others, but he was not exactly helpless if they should try something he didn’t want!

“True… but you go straight home anyway. ‘Bee’s waiting for you to go trick or treating with him.” Bulkhead nodded obediently, though he knew that Bumblebee wasn’t waiting for him, the smaller cyberwerewolf was probably nuzzling up to that unnamed mech he had been play courting all summer. He’d just said that he was going out with him so that his litter mate would leave him be and go to the party she’d wanted to go to so badly. 

“Have a good night, Arcee.” She looked worried, he threw her a bright smile before transforming into cyberwolf mode and running off. Better to go quickly, before she decided to bail on her own entertainment in favor of escorting her litter mate. 

He’d been right too, there were lots of mechs and femmes on the forest roads. Some out to play, some out to mate… some on their way to parties and others trick or treating in the traditional ways. He was hardly isolated even if he ran alone. 

About half way home, another cyberwerewolf came up beside him on the road. Smaller, long limbed and with something bound to his sides? 

“Hey there, handsome, what are you doing on this hallowed night?” He had heard that voice before? Bulkhead dismissed it, someone was talking to him! Someone he didn’t know, and who didn’t seem to be teasing though there was something in the voice… something he had a hard time placing.

“Just going home.” 

“Not even going to trick or treat a little?” Disappointment? 

“Ah… no, my best friend is occupied and I don’t really want to alone, it's not as fun.” 

“That is true…” The other seemed to contemplate something. “What if I went with you? It just seems wrong for you to be alone and at home on this of all nights of the vorn.” 

“Oh… oh, that’s nice of you. But I really don’t feel like trick or treating.” And he never got any invitations to parties. Sometimes he felt so separated from the rest of the weres his age… 

“We don’t have to go trick or treating? We could just… play together.” The hesitation was odd, but Bulkhead had to admit it was tempting… tempting enough that he was willing to say yes to a stranger. 

“Who are you? Why would you want to spent time with me like this…” 

“My name is Starscream and… well, we do know each other. You took a course on starbridge spells at the village of Flux. I participated in it as well. Unfortunately, I wasn’t allowed to speak to you, there was this very… persistent femme who would not allow me to go near you.” 

“Um… that’s my litter mate, she’s named Arcee. But why did you want to talk to me then?” Because that was just strange, no one ever paid him any attention, especially not when Arcee was there to ogle instead. 

“Because I like you. I like you a lot…” Bushy blue grey tail was held high and Bulkhead couldn’t help looking at it as he stopped and the smaller cyberwerewolf passed him, before halting.

“But…” 

“But nothing, Bulkhead, you are a gorgeous mech, so big and strong… and so talented too. I would be a fool of a wolf to ignore my attraction.”

* * *

It was so very clear that Bulkhead didn’t believe him, but he did agree to play. Starscream was happy enough with that beginning. He even managed to coax the big cyberwerewolf in to a bit of trick or treating when the moons rose high in the sky. 

Unfortunately his needs rose high with the moons too and that did not wane as the moons slowly crept towards the horizon.

“This has been the best hallowed dark cycle ever!” They were laying in a clearing, in root mode, not too far from Bulkhead’s home gazing up into the stars. There were still some joors till dawn, but the moons were now low on the horizon. 

“I am glad I could make it good for you…” Starscream squirmed a little, hoping it went unnoticed. He wanted a mate, not a quick frag in the crystal undergrowth. He was sure he could entice Bulkhead to that, but the mech would never believe he wanted him as mate if he asked him for that now.

“What's wrong with you?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You have been squirming for the past three joors, every time we stop you start twitching again, so what is wrong?” Bulkhead had set his jaw, soft blue dermas directed at him holding a faint trace of hurt. Starscream huffed… 

“It’s… not important. I just, it’s that time of vorn and I should have chosen a mate vorns ago…” Looking away he squirmed again, embarrassment making the heat worse. “It’s not really easy for me either, being a winged were mechs either laugh at you or want you as a trophy… that’s why I fell for you, you treated everyone the same no matter what they were! You even helped that annoying little turbofox…” 

“Bumblebee isn’t annoying. So you saw me and… you like me that way?” 

“If you mean want as mate with ‘that way’ then yes.” Dermas pulled down in a frown he picked at the grassoid with sharp claws. 

“And all of this is?” 

“It’s the first time I have been able to come near you… and not for lack of trying. I wasn’t going to mention my being in heat.” He couldn’t help but pout a little. He really hadn’t meant to bring it up and had done his very best to hide it. 

“Ah…” That was not the world’s most encouraging noise… 

But the big hands that closed over his shoulders and dragged him on top of the wide green chassis proved to be an entirely different method of communication. 

“Maybe I don’t want you to ignore it, Starscream. Maybe I want you to do something about it…” 

“You are hot?” The armor under his was hot, too hot considering they had been lying around in the grass.

“I’m not unaffected, you know…” Embarrassment heated the Autobot's cheek plating. Yet, he could feel the scrape of blunted claws all along his back plates down to his aft and tail. 

“Then you are older than I thought.” He purred back and received a squeeze to one side of his aft. 

“Old enough to know when I want a suitor, not that I have had more than two… and only one had any luck.” It seemed the relative dark had emboldened the Autobot cyberwerewolf, Starscream couldn’t say he minded. 

“Was he lucky enough to get your spike?” Only a faint trace of nervousness snuck into his tone, a tremor that showed that he really was afraid of getting a negative reaction. 

“Well, he’s not tried for it yet.” Starscream, flickered his optics in surprise and then realized that the ‘second’ suitor in question was him. For once he felt rather stupid, as well as giddy. Something pointed at his getting very lucky this dark cycle. 

“And if he tries?” Hopeful. 

“Trick or treat, Starscream?” Teasing, shy and a little fumbling but so damn hot!

“Treat, Bulkhead… with you it’s always going to be a treat.” 

As the moons had already disappeared below the horizon only the stars were witness to the mating of two lonely sparks…

**Author's Note:**

> 2011 October/November TF-Secret Santa DeviantArt artist Nnoca
> 
> Beta  
> Darkesong


End file.
